Escuela Para Maridos
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: Este lugar fue hecho con un solo proposito: Ayudar a mujeres desesperadas buscando rescatar su historia de amor con "ellos" o buscar un abogado para el divorcio. (croosover Mai hime y Lyrical Nanoha).
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy yo de nuevo se que es lo que me diran de que no acabo mis demás proyecto pero les dije que no se libraran de mi salvajes! Aun asi no sepreocupen puesto que después del 30 de este mes regresare lo se, lo se bueno basta de explicaciones al fin y al cabo he de mencionar que hay historias que ya acabaran aunque no lo crean asi que por lo mientras para que no me quieran matar y que sepan que aquí estoy salvajes! Heme aquí con un croosover el primero que hago en mi vida aunque si he puesto a otros personajes pero solo por pocos caps en fin este será diferente y espero que les agrade sino pues lastima jajajaja no se crean saben que los consiento aunque no lo crean ¬¬ en fin espero les agrade y no!, no tendrá sexo salvaje como siempre pongo en mis demás historias salvajes se que me quieres solo por eso mis fantasias sexuales y otras no tanto jajajajaja en fin nos vemos

….

Escuela Para Maridos

….

*prologo*

…..

En este lugar llegan pidiendo ayuda esposas desesperadas por recuperar lo que alguna vez fueron "ellos".

Rescatar y ayudar es nuestro trabajo pero son ellos mismos como pareja quienes deciden si el amor puede más que estas adversidades o no, si en verdad fue buena idea haberse casado o no….

….

 _*-Mi nombre es Nanoha takamachi de T. Harlaown, tengo 30 años, soy chef, estoy casada con Fate T. Harlaown y tenemos una hija de 5 años._

 _Lo que tiene Fate-chan es su falta de interés en ciertas cosas como decisiones personales a su vez parece estar mas enamorada de su trabajo que de nosotras, es demasiado orgullosa que no le gusta que le digan que hacer, le gusta salir con sus amigos, sin importar que algo, yo; tenga que hacer por mi trabajo; me deja sola con nuestra hija, a veces siento que ella solamente vive sola sin necesidad de preocuparse por su familia, estoy tan insegura que no se… no se que es lo que le pase… esto me esta matando-_

 _-si trabajo es para tener dinero para la educación de Vivio en el futuro, pues que quieres que haga?, es el único momento que puedo estar sola además te he dicho que no es necesario que trabajes, puedo mantenerlas, eres mi esposa y ella es nuestra hija, no tienes que preocuparte-*_

… _._

 _*-Mi nombre es Shizuru Fujino de Kruger, tengo 25 años, soy diseñadora de modas, estoy casada con Natsuki Kruger y tenemos un hijo de 3 años._

 _Mi Natsuki es una persona muy apasionada en lo que le gusta pero a veces esa pasión la lleva a extremos realmente innecesarios, además de que es un poco distraída, pero lo que me molesta es que a veces no sabe que cosas son sus primeras prioridades y cuales no son, a veces se pone en una actitud demasiado cerrada que uno no puede hablar con ella decentemente, estoy cansada de que a veces me deje sola, y no tenga a veces sentimientos, antes era sencillo saber que ocurría pero a veces no se, que es lo que pasa por su cabeza ahora…-_

 _\- …- *_

…

 _*-Mi nombre es Alicia Sears tengo 27 años, soy nutrióloga, estoy en convivencia con Yuuno Scrya._

 _Lo que tiene Yuuno es desconfiado, o mas bien celoso, pero a su vez, él es mujeriego y demasiado ególatra…_

 _-pero asi me amas..-_

 _-si y no se en que momento cambiaste a ser esto Yuuno-_

 _-ni siquiera se por que estamos aquí, esto no es necesario-_

 _-otro detalle es que rara vez trabaja, se la pasa mas sobre con quienes convivo que viendo que es lo que hace falta en la casa, antes era una persona muy dulce, pero desde que descubrí sus celos no puedo controlarlo, en verdad lo amo pero el puede hacer cosas que yo no?-_

 _-ya vas a empezar a ser la victima?, no es mi culpa que siempre te lleguen personas que quieran algo contigo, eso me enferma y lo sabes, pero lo peor de todo es que no haces nada-_

 _-y que quieres que haga?, es mi trabajo y lo hago profesionalmente-_

 _-como sea-_

 _-ven?-*_

…

 _*-mi nombre es Shamal de wolkenritter, tengo 32 años, soy doctora, estoy casada con Signum wolkenritter tenemos un niño de 7 años y una niña de 3 años._

 _Signum es una persona muy recta, enojona, desesperada en ciertas cuestiones y en otra es demasiado extremista, pero lo que mas me molesta es el hecho de que hay veces en las cuales no puedo confiar en ella o simplemente no puedo confiar en ella cuando la necesito, ni siquiera puedo dejar a los niños a su cuidado cuando ella esta libre, no pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros.. yo, yo no se que hacer no puedo hacer esto sola signum no entiendo que es lo que te pasa…-_

 _-no me pasa nada, no llores sabes que te amo a ti y a los niños-*_

….

 _*-mi nombre es Mio Takeshi, tengo 26 años, soy maestra de secundaria, estoy comprometida con Masashi Takeda._

 _Takeda es una persona en la cual no puedo confiar demasiado, siempre piensa que puede tener algo que ver con cuanta chica de 18 años a 60 años que se encuentre en su camino, piensa que es acreedor de cosas lo cual no lo es, siempre busca que pelear conmigo, sus estados de animo cambian muy drásticamente, uno no sabe como puede llegar a reaccionar de un momento a otro por que su paciencia es demasiado corta -_

 _-no es mi culpa que me imagine una historia diferente con cualquier chica, pero eres a la única que quiero-_

 _-se nota tanto que quieres estar solo conmigo…. Y además esta la madre -*_

….

 _*-mi nombre es Carim Gracia de Yagami, tengo 31 años, soy arquitecta, estoy casada con Hayate Yagami y tenemos gemelos de 4 años._

 _Hayate como decirlo… es una persona muy alocada, hay muchas cosas que no toma enserio, y cuando se cansa de algo prefiere solucionar la cosas con sexo me encanta eso pero bueno… al principio no era mucho el problema pero después de tener a los gemelos, note que no puedo confiarme en ella ya que ni los cuida y solo se la pasa ligando aun a sabiendas de que esta casada y tiene dos hijos, a decir verdad no se si sea buena idea haber venido aquí puesto que no creo que le quiten esa forma de ser incluso siento que me es infiel y que tiene hijos regados por ahí…-_

 _-oye!, espera calma yo no te soy infiel carim, si puede que haya chicas que me gustan pero nada mas y si quiero a mis hijos ellos me consiguen mamis solteras y ….-_

 _-eres una idiota-*_

…..

 _*-mi nombre es Mai Tokiha de Minagi tengo 29 años, soy repostera, estoy casada con Mikoto Minagi y tenemos una hija de 2 años._

 _Mikoto es una persona totalmente salvaje, desordenada, casi nada higiénica y su forma de ser se le esta pegando a nuestra hija si ella esta semi desnuda hace que nuestra hija también lo este, y así salen las dos a la calle, no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima por que es capaz de llevársela a no se donde solo para enseñarle algo que ni siquiera sabe si puede lastimarla, pero no le importa ¨asi aprenderá, no le pasara nada¨ es lo que siempre dice…-_

 _-asi se hará fuerte, no entiendo cual es el problema Mai, es nuestra hija-*_

…..

 _*-mi nombre es Youko Sagisawa de Sugiura tengo 24 años, soy estudiante de medicina estoy casada con Midori Sugiura y tenemos una hija de un año._

 _Midori es irresponsable, le gusta mas irse de fiesta con sus amigos que estar en casa con nuestra hija, si le digo algo se enoja o pone peros, es realmente mentirosa cuando se trata de querer salir parece una adolescente y yo siendo su madre para decirle que tiene o no tiene que hacer se la pasa jugueteando por aquí por haya, no se que hacer y si esta es la ultima oportunidad que tenemos ella y yo de poder ser una pareja estable y no se da, será mejor que nos divorciemos…-_

 _-estas exagerando las cosas Youko-_

 _-exagerarlas?, es la verdad ni siquiera puedes estar sentada 10 minutos sosteniendo a tu hija por que ya te esta dando ataques de ansiedad de echarte a correr para salir como si fuese recreo o fin de clases-_

 _-aun somos jóvenes sabes?-_

 _-no todo es aventura Midori, a veces no se cómo es que tengo una hija contigo-_

 _-por que soy buena en ya sabes?-_

 _-y solo por eso estas orgullosa?... imbécil-*_

…..

Como notaran algunas son iguales o peor condición que una u otra, pero aquí descubriremos mas que eso, que es lo que les pasa a ellos, que es lo que les pasa a ellas, incluso puede que ellos mismos no sean el problema sino terceras personas y ellas están dispuestas a utilizar y dar todo por ellos, y ellos son quienes tienen la última palabra… cambiar o terminar con su historia de amor…

….

-…. Caballeros bienvenidos a la escuela para maridos…-


	2. Chapter 2

Escuela Para Maridos

….

Caballeros… bienvenidos a la escuela para maridos… aparte de ser desordenados, infieles, manipuladores y demás ustedes están aquí para cambiar…

…

CLASE # 1 –LENGUAJE-

-hola señores soy el director de esta escuela y... ustedes están aquí para cambiar y para ser mejores esposos, porque aman, porque aman a sus esposas y porque quieren salvar su matrimonio con sus esposas, si ustedes aman se puede ser mejor esposo, pero eso depende de ustedes…. Ahora les presentare a mi compañera Rei quien me ayudara con ustedes caballeros..-

 _Abriéndose una puerta detrás de ellos… y saliendo de ella una mujer castaña de cabello largo, alta, complexión delgada, ojos color azul…_

-hola muy buenas tardes…-

 _ ***fiu, fiu, que hermosa estas***_

-Yagami….-

-mhh?-

….

 _*-mi nombre es Yagami Hayate tengo 28 años soy organizadora de eventos y llevo casada con Carim 7 años._

 _Carim es una chica realmente encantadora pero muy controladora y siempre mira el lado malo de mi-_

 _-es enserio?, entonces dime que parte de ti es buena?-_

 _-pues que vea a cada mujer realmente encantadora-*_

… _.._

-Yagami… si en la presentación de mi compañera yo te dejo pasar ese chiflido de piropo y ese piropo, en menos de un mes tu estarás invitándola a salir-

-solo fue un cumplido-

-Yagami, amas a tu esposa?-

-si-

-no se nota-

-si la amo por eso estoy aquí-

-entonces te pido de favor que ante todo respeto-

-ok, respeto-

-respeto con ella y mucho mas respeto hacia con tu esposa-

-si, esta bien-

-trabajemos con respeto quedo claro?-

-si-

-muy bien dejando eso aclarado, Rei les mostrara la escuela y después de eso será su primera clase del dia-

 ** _*ni siquiera habíamos iniciado con la clase y Yagami ya estaba en modo de ligue, no estoy seguro si en verdad sean capaces de cambiar…*_**

-muy bien chicos atrás de esta puerta será su sala de recreo- _abriendo la puerta Rei_

-esto es un espectáculo para la vista!- _decia midori_

 _Adentro del lugar en una de las esquinas estaba la barra, como también una mesa de billar, un futbolito, una consola de videojuegos, una enorme pantalla de plasma de 120 pulgadas y sillones cómodos para ver la tele_

-esto es como el paraíso- _decia yuuno_

-muy bien chicos, disfruten y cuando suene la chicharra volveré por ustedes, vale?-

-si!-

 _decían todos mientras salía Rei_

-y díganme que los tiene en este lugar?, o que les reclaman- _decia yuuno comiendo aperitivos_

-yo estoy aquí porque mi mujer esta en contra de que salga de la casa para divertirme, pueden creerlo?- _decia Midori comiendo también aperitivos_

…

 _*-mi nombre es Sugiura Midori tengo 25 años soy gerente de una cafetería y estoy casada con Youko hace dos años._

 _No se por que Youko tiene problemas conmigo sobre salir unas cuantas horas a tomar unas copas con mis amigos-_

 _-unas cuantas horas?, por los dioses Midori hay veces que ni siquiera te apareces por una semana o hasta mas! Y solo tienes ese trabajo por la razón de que tu padre es el dueño del lugar-_

 _-no es cierto!-_

 _-no?, tu padre me llama para saber donde te has metido y yo con cara de como carajos lo voy a saber! Y me tienes mintiéndole para que no te del sermón que te sabes de memoria!-*_

…..

-solo por salir de casa a divertirte?- _cuestionaba Fate mientras prendía un puro_

-si, solo por salir a divertirme!-

-mándala a que busque un criado o un perro faldero entonces- _decia Takeda_

… _.._

 _*-mi nombre es Masashi Takeda tengo 28 años soy diseñador grafico y estoy con Mio desde hace 3 años._

 _Sinceramente no se por qué le molesta a Mio mi familia-_

 _-enserio no sabes?-_

 _-no vengas a hacerte la victima aquí ahora, si ellos te tratan bien y tu con cara de por qué demonios estan aquí-_

 _-ahora me hago la victima?-_

 _-si-_

 _-vete al carajo-*_

… _.._

\- lo estoy pensando- _contestaba Midori_

-cuantos años tiene tu mujer- _preguntaba Yuuno_

-cuantos tiene? 24, solo por un año nos llevamos y parece de no sé 33-

-esta joven y actúa de 33?, mejor cámbiala- _contestaba Yuuno_

… _._

 _*-mi nombre es Yuuno Scrya tengo 29 años soy maestro de literatura y estoy con Alicia hace 3 años._

 _Alicia es una hermosa mujer por eso me fije en ella pero hay veces que no la entiendo quiere cosas que haga cuando antes no me las pedía porque decia que ella lo haría, entonces no se por qué ahora viene a decir que yo nunca le ayudo si ella misma fue quien dijo que lo haría-_

 _-en verdad estas diciendo toda esa tontería yuuno?-_

 _-no es tontería, es lo que dijiste-_

 _-tu no entiendes lo que es una relación verdad?-_

 _-claro que la entiendo pero si me quieres tener como criado mejor aquí ya muere-*_

….

-cámbiala por dos de 18 _\- decia hayate_

-o por dos de 17- _le seguía Fate_

\- a ti que te tiene aquí?, tu apariencia?- _cuestionaba takeda a Natsuki_

-eso a ti no te incumbe- _respondia_

…

 _*-mi nombre es Natsuki Kruger tengo 23 años soy mecánica y llevo casada con Shizuru hace 4 años._

 _En verdad amo a Shizuru pero también entiendo que haya ciertas veces que no me entienda-_

 _-ciertas veces?, ya ni se que piensas, que te sucedió-_

 _-no me ha pasado nada Shizuru, por eso estoy aquí, para demostrarte que no he cambiado-*_

…

-bueno nat tranquila, no lo dijo en mala onda- _decia Mikoto_

-y a ti que te trae aquí?- _cuestionaba ahora takeda a Mikoto_

-mhhhh ni idea- _contestaba Mikoto_

…..

 _*-mi nombre es Minagi Mikoto tengo 26 años soy exploradora y estoy casada con Mai hace 5 años._

 _Sinceramente no se el por que estoy aquí, ya que cuido de mi hija cuando no me piden que vaya a la selva o a buscar un tesoro o lo que sea-_

 _-por dios Mikoto lo que tu haces con nuestra hija no es cuidar-_

 _-entonces que hago?-_

 _-ni siquiera sé, que es lo que haces pero eso no es cuidar llevándola a la selva a que conviva con una anaconda!-_

 _-Mai por favor hasta crees que dejaría que la anaconda le hiciera algo a nuestra hija, primero mataría a la anaconda, además fue educativo-_

 _-educativo?... es enserio?-_

….

-y a ti, signum? Que te trae por acá- _cuestionaba ahora Fate_

-pues ella siente que no cuido de la familia, además tengo que hacerme cargo de un hospital no puedo hacer todo- _decia Signum_

….

 _*-mi nombre es Signum Wolkenritter tengo 33 años soy directora de un hospital y estoy casada con Shamal hace 9 años._

 _Mi esposa shamal tiene problemas conmigo porque dice que no cuido a la familia y si la cuido pero que hago si tengo que atender también un hospital-_

 _-dejar que te ayuden otras personas y quedarte con nosotros en casa además no eres la única que trabaja y ni siquiera nuestros hijos te ven demasiado-_

 _-no puedo dejarlo asi nada mas amor y lo sabes-_

 _-no lo hagas por mi sino por tus hijos-_

 _-no es tan fácil-*_

….

-y que te trae aquí fate- _preguntaba signum_

… _._

 _*-mi nombre es T. Harlaown Fate tengo 30 años soy corredora de bolsa y estoy casada con Nanoha hace 10 años._

 _Tanto como a Nanoha como a mi hija vivio les doy todo y no hace falta nada en casa no se por qué piensa ella que no puede confiar en mi-_

 _-fate-chan yo nunca te pedi dinero, no confio en ti porque se que has cambiado! Y por lo que estoy aquí es porque quiero que entiendas que te amo demasiado tanto como para ayudarte a entender de que no es lo material sino el sentimiento que antes estaba y ahora ya no esta-*_

…

-que me trae aquí?- _sentándose-_ yo no tengo ningún problema, es ella quien los tiene-

-jajajajajaja!- _riéndose todos_

-tienes razón son ellas! Solo porque no hay tamaño que les venga bien, cuando es chica es porque es grande, cuando es grande es porque es chica, cuando es gruesa es porque es fina, cuando es fina es porque es gruesa… siempre van a tener un problema- _decia Yuuno_

-yo vengo a replantear aquí, a que se den cuenta que tal vez los equivocados no seamos nosotros sino ellas- _finalizaba Fate mientras se escuchaba la chicharra acabando ya el recreo_

-por lo que veo se la están pasando de maravilla chicos, pero es hora de ir a clases asi que síganme-

 _ ***este es el primer encuentro cara a cara ya que les mostraremos como ellos mismos son y aquí sabremos hasta donde son capaces de dar ellos por sus esposas ***_

-si yo les pregunto, si nosotros los hombres hablamos menos y comunicamos mejor que las mujeres ustedes automáticamente me dirían; si, nosotros hablamos mas concreto y comunicamos mejor, pero señores lamento decirles que las mujeres comunican mejor; ellas comunican mas concretamente y comunican con menos palabras- _decia el director_

-en mi caso, o para mi no es asi- _respondia Fate_

-por qué no?-

-por que la mujer siempre da muchas vueltas para decir poco, mientras que el hombre no-

-Rei- _decia el director_

-dos puntos importantes que tienen que entender son: la mujer comunica con la intención de compartir mientras que los hombres..- _decia Rei_

\- escuchen bien señores que nosotros los hombres que hacemos?- _seguía el director_

-que ustedes los hombres comunican para resolver y por eso dicen que nosotras damos muchas vueltas-

\- es por todo eso, es por tanta vuelta y eso, es a lo que nosotros nos molesta, tanta vuelta; solo digan lo que quieren y ya _\- decia Yuuno_

-a veces simplemente nos hace falta ser escuchadas, que nuestra opinión, nuestro pensamiento, nuestra presencia sea valorada, que nos demos cuenta que ustedes están presentes y que nos acompañen, en simplemente sacarnos de encima de algo que nos preocupa o cualquier cosa, entonces por eso es importante poder también ver la situación desde otro punto de vista y entender eso, ese contexto que esta planteando tu mujer, porque apuesto a que nunca les preguntan "que tal te fue", "que paso el dia de hoy" etc, ustedes no se prestan para eso, por eso dicen eso, por eso dicen que nosotras somos el problema o las que dan mucha vuelta- _finalizaba Rei_

-muy bien señores ahora vamos a ver como ustedes son en sus casa- _decia el director_

…

 _ ***casa Fate-Nanoha***_

 _-Fate-chan hay que comprarle una mochila nueva a vivio, que la que tiene ya se rompió- guardando algunas cosas en la alacena_

 _-pues que quieres que haga?, no ves que voy retrasada?, toma dinero de mi cartera y ve a comprársela- mirándose en el espejo poniéndose una corbata-_

 _ ***-cuando yo le digo a Fate-chan de que algo anda mal con "x" o "y" cosa, siempre sale con que si ves que se arregla con dinero, agárralo y ya-***_

… _ **..**_

 _ ***casa Midori-Youko***_

 _-seras buen padre hoy y cuidaras a la niña en lo que yo dejo unos trabajos importantes en la facultad?-_

 _-no puedo, tengo que ir a la cafetería-_

 _ ***-cuando yo le pido a Midori si me puede ayudar en algo, ella simplemente busca cualquier pretexto para no hacerlo, pero cuando ella necesita algo es para que yo le salve el cuello y no solo a ella sino a sus amigos también, simplemente es si o si-***_

… _ **.**_

 _ ***casa Natsuki-Shizuru***_

 _-natsuki me estas escuchando?-_

 _-…- agarrando unas herramientas_

 _-natsuki!-_

 _-si, Shizuru- sentándose dándole la espalda_

 _-Natsuki tengo que salir me han llamado del trabajo y necesitan mi ayuda urgentemente puedes por favor cuidar a ryu en lo que regreso? Y no dejes que se ensucie lo acabo de bañar-_

 _-si, con cuidado- revisando su motocicleta_

 _-te amo-_

 _-yo te amo-_

 _ **Una hora después…**_

 _-natsuki! - mirando a Natsuki y a su hijo llenos de aceite, pintura y lodo asi como toda la habitación-ryu!- acercándose a su hijo antes de que se metiera a la boca su mano que se encontraban totalmente sucia-me fui por una hora exacta y mira!-_

 _-vas a empezar?, fue un accidente!-_

 _-pero mira a Ryu no ves que se quiere meter las manos sucias a la boca apuesto a que ya se las había metido antes con toda esa suciedad y ni haces algo para detenerlo!, que te sucede!, se puede enfermar y luego?-_

 _-pues lo llevamos al doctor y ya!, bueno ya que llegaste tengo que seguir trabajando-*_

 _ ***mi Natsuki es una excelente persona pero le pido algo tan sencillo y solo los dioses saben como es que termina o no la situación, ni se si le importa o no, lo que pasa, o solo sus respuestas ya las tiene implementadas para decirme que si lo entiende pero no, o simplemente no se que piensa cuando le digo algo***_

… _ **..**_

 _ ***casa Yuuno-Alicia***_

 _-yuuno por lo menos si vas a estar en casa por lo menos espero llegar del trabajo y ver la casa recogida-_

 _-donde esta el cenicero-_

 _-que?-_

 _-donde esta el puto cenicero no lo encuentro, donde lo dejaste-_

 _-yuuno háblame bien!, y apenas llego del trabajo como carajos voy a saber donde esta!-_

 _ ***-simplemente no lo se que lo que le pasa, si ayudase en la casa el sabría donde deja sus cosas, se siente como un rey o no lo se-***_

…..

 _ ***casa Hayate-Carim***_

 _-hayate podrías ayudarme un poco con los niños?- poniéndoles la ropa que se la querian quitar de nuevo_

 _-espera..-hablando por teléfono- he?, no, no es nada, como te decia, en verdad te veías hermosa haber cuando salimos que te parece y asi arreglamos lo de la fiesta-_

 _ ***parece que yo para hayate estoy pintada, se concentra mas en cualquier otra mujer pero en la suya que tiene dos hijos y esta casada nos pone en segundo término asi de sencillo, pero cada vez que le digo sobre el divorcio siempre me dice que ya ha cambiado pero si no es hablando, es mandando textos, sino es eso es por las redes sociales en fin siempre se sale con la suya***_

….

 _ ***casa Takeda-Mio***_

- _quien es?- cuestionaba takeda mirando el face de Mio_

 _-es el padre de Ioh-_

 _-y por eso tiene tu Facebook?-_

 _-ay por dios es el padre de mi hijo!-_

 _-aja y por eso tienes que estarle hablando bonito?, acaso crees que estoy pintado?-_

 _-acaso no tienes sentido común?-_

 _-claro, mas que tu en vez de estar ahí siendo linda con tu ex, ya tengo suficiente con tu hijo y ahora esto? Desde cuando!-_

 _-sabes que ya tuve suficiente de ti, lárgate de mi! Casa y vete a la casa de tu madre! -_

 _ ***he de mencionar que tengo un hijo de 5 años, no con el pero el sabia que yo tengo un hijo de mi antigua relación y el en un principio acepto porque "el me amaba tanto como para aceptar un hijo que no es suyo", aunque de por si cuando mi hijo viene de visita ni le hace caso hasta se molesta Takeda con el y ahora dice que es mi culpa, porque eso no es todo, exige pero no le gusta que le exijan cuando yo en verdad, si le digo en lo que esta mal-***_

… _ **..**_

 _ ***casa Signum-Shamal***_

 _-signum tengo que ir al hospital- mirando a signum en la cama aun acostada por el reflejo del espejo_

 _-por que?- volteándola a ver_

 _-tengo que hacer una operación de corazón- terminándose de arreglar_

 _-pero no puedes dejar a los niños aquí- levantándose_

 _-pero si estas tu aquí por qué no?, eres su padre y según yo este es tu día libre - volteándola a ver_

 _-en una hora tengo que salir-_

 _-pues dile a tu asistente que te ayude para eso le pagas no?, porque también es doctora-_

 _-como asi de la nada piensas que dejare que haga tal cosa- poniéndose su ropa- yo hare que alguien mas haga esa operación quédate en casa me voy- saliendo de la habitación_

 _ ***a veces no se que soy yo para Signum o su criada, o su niñera o que, nuestros hijos simplemente no tienen la culpa de eso, estoy segura- llorando***_

… _ **..**_

 _ ***casa Mikoto-Mai***_

 _-mi amor?- decia Mai mientras se dirigía a la azotea-mikoto?-_

 _-si que sucede Mai!?, esta todo bien?-_

 _-s-no!, que es esto!, por que hay animales salvajes en la azotea de la casa!- mirando como corrian cachorros de tigre, leopardo, leones-donde esta mi hija! Mikoto!- buscándola por todas partes_

 _-esta dormida con los cachorros de lobo y zorro, dejala dormir- señalando un rincón donde la pequeña dormía_

 _-en verdad estas loca!- corriendo hacia su hija para levantarla- makoto estas bien?- revisándola mientras abria sus pequeños ojos para después acurrucarse en el pecho de su madre- te salvaste de que no le haya pasado nada a mi hija en que cabeza cabe hacer convivir a tu hija con animales salvajes!, le pudieron haber mordido-_

 _-pero no lo hicieron se llevaron bien además son cariñosos-_

 _-no lidiare con esto ni siquiera entiendo por que estan aquí, deshazte de ellos sino les llamare a tus amigos que se hagan cargo-_

 _ ***amo en verdad a Mikoto, me enamore de ella por la razón de que es salvaje y que se sabe cuidar pero ahora es padre de mi hija y tiene que cuidarla, pero no como ella se cuida, se lo he dicho muchas veces, pero parece que le vale la seguridad de nuestra hija simplemente no me escucha y ni me entiende***_

…

-yo quisiera saber por qué ustedes dos Yuuno y Takeda, estaban realmente enojados de la nada hechos unas bestias, acaso eso es comunicación Rei?- _decia el director_

-no, eso no es comunicación ya que en el momento de que ustedes pronuncian esas palabras, esos insultos y se ponen a la defensiva, en ese momento se pierde la comunicación simplemente ya no existe forma de poder hablar y poder solucionar la situación- _contestaba Rei_

-pero que quiere que haga si yo dejo mis cosas en un lugar y de la nada desaparecen, acaso hay un maldito duende? O que me diga que para pedirle mis cosas- _decia Yuuno_

-ella te esta hablando normal y tu le hablas de esa forma tan agresiva y mas preocupado por un cenicero? Un simple objeto- _le contestaba Rei_

-por eso yo le pregunte primero tranquilo y ella fue quien me ataco!, no me voy a estar dejando- _decia Takeda_

-por lo menos si escuchaste la contestación de tu mujer, antes de ponerte asi?- _replicaba Rei_

\- y que quede claro los niños son criaturas inocentes, no tienes por qué ser asi con el, el niño no tiene la culpa y menos con la madre de ese pequeño que es tu mujer ahora- _decia el director_

-en eso tiene razón, aunque a uno le caiga mal una situación estas con ella y se supone que la aceptaste con todo e hijo, no puedes ahora deshacerte de el- _decia signum_

-pero no viste como después me siguió diciendo de cosas?- _replicaba takeda_

-haber aquí no estamos para estar diciendo que está mal con ellas o porque ellas actúan de esa forma, ustedes están aquí porque esta es la escuela para maridos, no para las esposas entiendes eso?, y tampoco quiere decir que nosotras las mujeres en este caso sus esposas sean, seamos perfectas, pero entre ustedes Yuuno y Takeda con sus mujeres existe por lo visto que hay cualquier detonante para que ustedes exploten con ellas, sabiendo que ustedes para no sentirse asi, o quieran ustedes solucionar las cosas ustedes tienen que cambiar- _Respondía Rei_

-díganme Yuuno y Takeda que necesitan cambiar ellas para que ustedes cambien-

-pues es que ni siquiera me dice el por que habla con su ex - _contestaba takeda_ \- como quieres que no me moleste si ni siquiera me dice-

\- que por lo menos que me diga lo que quiero saber y ya- _decia yuuno_

 _ ***como director de esta escuela, tengo la obligación de hacer ver a los alumnos su error y hacerles entender sus dos únicas opciones o seguir sin hacer nada o cambiar por que aman a sus esposas***_

-sencillamente; no creen que sea mejor divorciarse?, y lo digo en el buen sentido- _decia el director_

-no lo se- _decia Yuuno_

-tal vez si, tal vez no- _decia Takeda_

-ok, pasaremos a la segunda etapa de esta primera clase, en la cual veremos y escucharemos lo que sus esposas se quejan de ustedes-

… _ **.**_

 _ ***-Shizuru:**_

 _ **en la relación con Natsuki no había necesidad de hablar demasiado ya que sabíamos lo que queríamos pero ahora tengo que estar casi gritándole, para que haga algo que le pido, sino es que gritarle para que solo me conteste con un "mh", asi que simplemente parece que hablo sola-***_

… _ **..**_

 _ ***-Carim:**_

 _ **Hayate no me escucha porque tiene otras cosas mas importantes que hacer, como hacerle caso a cualquier otra mujer, pero cuando le reclamo y no tolera que tenga razón acude al sexo-***_

… _ **..**_

 _ ***-Alicia:**_

 _ **Yuuno me escucha solo cuando le conviene, o cuando quiere algo-***_

…

 _ ***-Nanoha:**_

 _ **Fate-chan no me escucha o simplemente no me quiere escuchar-***_

… _ **.**_

 _ ***-Mio:**_

 _ **Cuando yo le digo algo a Takeda y se enoja, simplemente se va para no estar lidiando con los problemas, pero yo me enojo y el simplemente me sigue queriendo que todo el mundo sepa que el esta bien y que yo estoy mal-***_

…

 _ ***-Mai:**_

 _ **Mikoto siempre dice incoherencias, simplemente no hay forma de hablar congruentemente con ella, o que entienda algo-***_

…

 _ ***-Yuouko:**_

 _ **Midori siempre parece o cree que yo estoy jugando con ella por que se rie cuando hablo con ella, por eso no hay forma que yo pueda hablar con ella sin que ella salga con un ¨vamos por qué no?", "hay que divertirnos", "vamos" etc. Y aunque le grite ella simplemente sigue con su jugueteo o sino se va para aparecer después de unos cuantos días -***_

…

 _ ***-Shamal:**_

 _ **Signum solo me escucha cuando sabe que dejare a los niños solos mientras ella sale a trabajar-***_

… _ **..**_

-escucharon lo que dijeron sus esposas?, escuchaste lo que dijo tu esposa Midori?, por que te estas riendo?, yo no veo la risa, si la viste verdad?, su cara de molestia?- _decia Rei_

-si la vi, dice que no la escucho que no veo lo que pasa y no hago nada, que me la paso riendo, pero asi soy, somos jóvenes- _contestaba Midori_

-yo sinceramente estoy muy preocupado por esta clase, porque creí que a pesar de que ustedes dijeran o pensaran que son mejores comunicadores y que se expresan mejor que ellas y todo eso, yo por lo menos crei que tenían como defender esas palabras pero no; vi como se comportan en sus casas, vi los reclamos de sus esposas y ahora veo a su compañera Midori riendo y simplemente me demuestran que ni siquiera pueden decir algo, que ustedes tal vez no tengan solución y ni la intención de hacerlo, pero veremos si con el ejercicio práctico haya algo, un poco de cambio en ustedes después de haberse visto asi que concéntrense hay modos, formas, maneras decir las cosas les quedo claro?, ahora sigan a Rei para que hagan su ejercicio practico - _decia el director_

 _ **En un estacionamiento… **_

-bien chicos estamos aquí para saber cómo ustedes pueden comunicarse con sus esposas en un momento de estrés, asi que Yuuno allá - _señalando-_ en ese auto esta Alicia esperándote-

-pero ella no sabe manejar-

-exacto, el dia de hoy le enseñaras a Mio a manejar, le explicaras paso a paso lo que tu haces para lograr manejar asi que vamos- _empezando a caminar_

… _ **..**_

 _ ***comentario de yuuno:**_

 _ **-cuando me dijo Rei sobre que yo tenia que enseñarle a Alicia a manejar, lo primero que pensé fue, que me querían matar, sinceramente empecé a sudar frio por el hecho de que tengo que sentarme aun lado de ella y manejar-***_

 _ ***comentario de Alicia:**_

 _ **-a decir verdad tenia mucho tiempo que no me ponía a manejar, pero cuando le pidieron a yuuno que me enseñara a manejar, simplemente no, jamás le pediría a el eso, pero es parte de la escuela asi que haber que pasa-***_

…..

-muy bien estas lista para tu primera clase de manejo Alicia?- _decia Rei_

-si, supongo-

-muy bien yuuno por favor enséñale a Mio que es lo que haces para poder manejar-

-sube al auto _\- decia yuuno_

-ok- _contestaba Alicia_

 _Una vez estando en el auto yuuno se pone el cinturón haciendo que Alicia lo hiciera tambien.._

-bien y después que?- _decia Alicia_

\- ese de ahí es el acelerador, la palanca de velocidades, clucht, freno, freno de mano, ese de ahí son los indicadores por si tienes que avisar si vas a la derecha o izquierda- _señalando por doquier_

-haber yuuno que?, no entiendo-

-que acaso estas ciega?, sorda?, por dios mujer enciende el auto-

-oye no tienes por que hablarme asi-

-pues te estoy diciendo ahora en lo que haces eso pisa ese de ahí que es el clucht y suavemente el acelerador pones la palanca en primera y!... ahora quitas el pie del clucht y con suavidad sigues con el acelerador-

-y luego?-

-pues te metes por ahí- _señalándole el camino hecho por conos-_ detente! adonde estas mirando!, acaso estas ciega!- _tirando uno de los conos y deteniendo el auto_

-pero que te pasa yuuno si estoy aprendiendo a manejar no naci manejando como tu!-

-por eso te estoy diciendo que ahora delicadamente sueltes el maldito freno y vuelvas a apretar ese-

…

 _ ***-comentario Alicia:**_

 _ **Yuuno piensa que como el nació manejando por eso se siente que tiene el derecho de no ayudarme o de no tenerme paciencia o yo que se-***_

 _ ***-comentario yuuno:**_

 _ **Le estoy diciendo que haga esto y que haga el otro y parece que hablo con la pared, uno no puede tener tanta paciencia cuando le repites una dos tres veces casi el millón de veces me la pase diciéndole lo mismo-***_

… _ **.**_

-ya después de eso gira mas a hacia tu izquierda pero mas! Que no vez que te vas a volver a llevar el maldito cono!-

-demonios yuuno-

-ahora baja la velocidad y…. ah bueno pero no tanto-

-y yo como voy a saber si es mucho o es poco-

-tienen que estacionarlo haya- _decia Rei_

… _ **.**_

 _ ***comentario Alicia:**_

 _ **Cuando Rei-san nos pidió que estacionásemos el auto si o si hasta donde tenia que ser, vi a yuuno con cara de aquí pasare una eternidad sino es que antes me muero primero-***_

…

\- sabes por lo menos como estacionar?- _preguntaba yuuno_

-como quieres que sepa, si ni siquiera me enseñas a manjar bien, estas molestándome verdad?-

-oh bueno lo que me faltaba…. De nuevo pisa el clucht y acelerador-

 _Después de una hora por fin habían llegado a donde se tenian que estacionar Alicia…_

 _ ***aun a pesar del estrés Yuuno pudo terminar con el ejercicio a regaña dientes pero lo hizo***_

-muy bien ahora Takeda es tu turno-

-ok, tratare- _contestaba_

… _ **..**_

 _ ***-comentario Takeda:**_

 _ **Cuando me dijeron que me tocaba a mi, dije….. esto será un caos-***_

…

-bueno a ponernos los cinturones, cosa que nunca haces- _decia Mio_ \- y despues?-

-bien ahora pongámoslo en marcha-

-es este?-

-no ese es el freno el otro-

-este?-

-no, ese-

-este-

-si ahora con cuidado pisa ese, pones primera gira el manubrio a la izquierda y déjalo fluir despacio- _indicaba-…_ pero que haces tonta!... Despacio tienes pies de plomo!?, detente!, que te detengas!- _girándole el manubrio y llevarse un cono por las ruedas del auto_

-por qué me hablas asi!, en vez de enseñarme me arruinas-

-pues no quiero que me mates-

-asi yo no puedo aprender a manejar- _queriendo salir del auto_

-haber que haces, por lo menos si lo inicias lo terminas a donde vas- l _e decía Takeda mientras le agarraba de la mano_

-estas loco si vas a pensar que seguiré soportando tus gritos, si no me vas a ayudar dilo y ya-

-vamos pon primera de nuevo- _haciéndolo el_

-pero dime, mas no lo hagas por mi!-

 _ *** después de que ellos habían chocado en el primer cono el simplemente prefirió hacerlo solo y utilizando a su esposa para librarse del problema***_

…

 _ ***-comentario Takeda:**_

 _ **Ella se victimiza dejándome a mi como el malo de la película, si le digo que lo haga delicadamente parece que le digo ve y llévate todos los putos conos y ya***_

…

-que a la izquierda!, no sabes cual es tu izquierda!? Izquierda es para haya- _indicandole_

-lo hago a la izquierda!-

-pero mas! no ves que es por haya!?-

-no, sabes que ya me canse de ti y de esto- _queriéndose de nuevo bajar del auto_

-no, que haces ya estamos por llegar asi que prende de nuevo el auto y sigue- _y haciendo todo el trabajo por su esposa …_

-para mi fue una tarea incumplida- _decia Rei_

-por qué si lo estaciono- _contestaba Takeda_

-tu lo hiciste, y lo único que debías de hacer era decirle como hacerlo mas no hacerlo por ella-

-pero que querías que hiciera si le decia y no lo hacia?-

-explicarle de una manera mas sencilla de que ella pudiera hacerlo y asi poder evitar todo este enfrentamiento de estrés que tu solo te provocas desde un principio entiendes eso?-

-pues le digo que a la izquierda y sale con la derecha-

-y tu que sabes si es disléxica!- _decia yuuno a Takeda_

-hey amigo calma esa no es la forma de hablarle asi a una mujer- _decia Hayate_

-y tu que sabes como es ella, no la conocen!- _contestándole Takeda_

-vamos chicos cálmense- _decia signum_

-no importa el como sea, a la mujer se le trata con respeto- _continuaba hayate_

-por favor y me viene a decirlo la quien le es infiel a su mujer con quien sabe cuantas, a mi no vengas con eso, yo le puedo hablar como se me venga en gana, por que es mi pareja- _respondía Takeda_

\- en eso takeda tiene razón ustedes que saben si ella o incluso la mia tengan un problema en la cabeza que no sepan como hacer las cosas- _decia Yuuno_

-ustedes en verdad estan mal- _decia Fate_

-y tu que sabes Fate, si tienen o no un problema ni siquiera sabes cómo es tu mujer- _le decia yuuno_

-con mi mujer no te metas bastardo, que no me estoy metiendo con tu mujer que el único que tiene problemas en la cabeza eres tu- _acercándose Fate peligrosamente a Yuuno_

-hey basta!, se supone que estamos aquí para aprender, debemos de escuchar en vez de enojarnos- _decia signum mientras agarraba a Fate_

-no, al parecer ustedes son los que tienen problemas yo no, si le estoy diciendo que es esto, es esto no me ando con idioteces y ella lo sabe- _contestaba yuuno_

-acaso crees que soy tu mascota!?, o acaso se te olvido que estoy aquí?-

-callate- _acercadonse a ella_ -que es la verdad, no se que puta mierda tienes en la cabeza te digo algo y no lo haces como quieres que reaccione-

-no yuuno yo no se que es lo que tu tienes en la maldita cabeza creo que es solo aire!-

-escúchame bien! A mi no me vas a estar faltando al respeto en frente de toda esta gente-

-ni yo voy a estar dejando que me faltes al respeto a mi!, sabes enserio ya tuve suficiente hice todo lo que pude contigo y ahora haces esto!?, vaya en vez de progresar para bien lo haces para mal por que no te gusta el cambio!- _gritándole-_ no te gusta que alguien sea mejor que tu; maldita la hora en la que te conoci!, pero eso se acabó yuuno recoge tus cosas de mi casa y largarte no te quiero volver a ver-

-a mi correrme?, no preciosa tu te quedaras conmigo te quedo claro?-

 _cuando yuuno se iba a cercar a ella para tocarla Natsuki apareció haciéndole una llave a su brazo dejándolo inmóvil con las rodillas en el suelo_

-ah!, que carajos estas haciendo!-

\- ya tuve suficiente de toda esa faceta tuya de disque macho alfa, no soy de las personas que se meten en la vida de alguien solo porque si, y te tolere bastante creí que te detendrías y recapacitaras pero no, tu ni siquiera eres suficiente hombre para aceptar tus propios errores asi que te recomiendo que hagas lo que ella te pida y dejes ese juego de macho alfa que ni te queda-

-bueno suficiente Natsuki suéltalo, yuuno ya ha aprendido la lección asi que ya puedes soltarlo- _decia Rei quitando la tensión_ -Alicia viendo la situación pediremos una patrulla para que se haga lo necesario no podemos dejarte sola con el, estas de acuerdo?-

-si, muchas gracias y lamento todo esto en verdad-

-No te preocupes, es mejor saberlo ahora que hubiese sido después-

…

 _ ***-comentario de Natsuki:**_

 _ **Yo se que soy una persona realmente desesperada e impulsiva pero si me pidiera Shizuru que le enseñara a manejar le tendría la paciencia del mundo y antes de subirla le enseñaría cuales son las partes de un auto y para que sirve cada cosa que hubiera ahí y demas para que después pueda darle las indicaciones de como se hace para ponerlo en marcha, pero eso lo que hizo ese cara de hurón me colmo-***_

 _ ***-comentario de hayate:**_

 _ **cuando vi a Natsuki que se le acerco sin chistar me sorprendí esa es la verdad y despues sencillamente dejarlo en una pose sumisa a yuuno, dije por fin alguien lo pone en su lugar-***_

 _ ***-comentario Fate:**_

 _ **Yuuno se mereció lo que Natsuki le había hecho, hasta mas, y si no lo hubiera hecho ella, lo hubiera hecho yo, porque lo que el hace con Alicia o lo que hizo o intento hacer no es para nada bueno, lo bueno fue que se pudo dar cuenta de la clase de persona que se atrevió a meter en su casa aunque no se note por su apariencia-***_

… _ **..**_

 _ ***-despues del incidente y de la baja de Yuuno los chicos se empezaron a cuestionar, se veía que estaban pensando en el bien o mal de lo que estaban haciendo conforme a su relación puede que haya sido un factor importante para que ellos entendieran de una vez por todas como es que se puede ver su situación o que ellos vean si van o no por ese rumbo, lamentablemente esta pequeña lección fue a las malas***_

 _ **Receso….**_

-eso si estuvo algo intenso- _decia Mikoto_

\- ni que lo digas pero estuvo impresionante natsuki- _decia hayate_

-pero como quieran verlo o no se merecía eso yuuno- _decia signum_

-hey, le van a estar echando mas mierda?- _decia takeda_

-sabes que se lo merece sino, podemos vestirte de mujer y mandarte con yuuno para que asi sean la pareja perfecta- _decia fate_

 _ ***- se empezó a notar tambien que puede que el grupo sea dividido por su forma de ver y pensar las cosas, eso es común pero hay que ver si es para bien o para mal-***_

-bueno chicos después del incidente me gustaría seguir trabajando con ustedes en este caso ahora Midori puedes venir al frente?- _decia Rei_

-claro- _levantándose_

-muy bien te mostrare un video de lo que tu esposa dice de ti y tu me diras o me diran que entendieron les parece?-

…

 _ ***-Youko:**_

 _ **Midori no me ayuda en nada, cuando le pido algo simplemente se desaparece no queriendo hacerlo o se escuda cuando yo le digo que esta mal, ella dice que esta bien, a todo le dice que esta bien a todo-***_

… _ **..**_

-entonces todo esta bien?- _cuestionaba Rei_

-si-

-todo?, porque me lo dices con una cara seria-

-si, bueno no siempre esta bien, pero trato que esten bien las cosas-

-si o no estan bien las cosas-

-si la mayoría de las veces sino es que trato-

-ok, siéntate de nuevo- _decia Rei_

-cuando tu esposa te dice que no ayudas en nada; en que no le ayudas?, haces la comida?- _decia el director_

-no- contestaba

-tiendes la cama?-

-no-

-le das de comer a la niña?-

-no, de eso ella se encarga-

-ves que no valoras el trabajo de tu esposa?, ves que no hay ese balance que debe de existir?- _decia Rei_

-mikoto pasa al frente- _decia el director_

-uhh esto se va a poner bueno- _decia Hayate_

… _.._

 _ ***-Mai:**_

 _ **Mikoto dice que nunca va a pasar nada, siempre y cuando este en casa, puesto que la mayoría de las veces sino es que siempre esta semi desnuda y tiene a nuestra hija tambien asi y asi salen a la calle, no le importa si hace frio o calor o que haya en el suelo o con que este conviviendo nuestra hija, siempre sale con que es educativo-***_

… _ **.**_

-que piensas de eso?- _preguntaba Rei_

-acaso eres el hombre de la selva?- _decia hayate_

-bueno de por si mi trabajo es estar en lugares llenos de tierra y rodeada por naturaleza con el riesgo de encontrarme con animales que puede que sean peligrosos o no, Mai y yo somos diferentes eso lo se-

-diferentes como?- _decia Rei_

-pues que ella debe de estar limpia y yo sucia-

-porque?, si como lo dijiste es cuando vas a trabajar pero cuando estas en casa no puedes simplemente dejar ese espacio limpio?-

-bueno a veces tengo que llevar especies en extinción a mi casa por "x" o "y" razón-

-eres responsable con los animales pero no con tu hija?, esta bien que sea tu trabajo y todo eso pero quiero que entiendas el por qué se pone asi tu mujer quedo claro?- _finalizaba Rei_ \- puedes sentarte-

-ahora les mostrare un video de Hayate en el cual quiero que vean como es el lenguaje- _decía el director_

…

 _ ***casa Hayate- Carim**_

 _-hayate!, te vas a disque "trabajar" y yo bien gracias-_

 _-como que disque trabajar que no vez lo que se hace en el salón?-_

 _-como si no te conociera; asi que no me vengas con eso, que se que puedes pedir a una de tus asistentes que te ayuden, yo tambien tengo salir pero no puedo hacerlo por los gemelos, tampoco los puedo estar dejando solos, o darles toda mi atención aunque quisiese-_

… _._

 _ ***-comentario hayate:**_

 _ **Lo que mas me reprocha Carim es por mi trabajo o por cualquier cosa que haga afuera de la casa -***_

…

 _-como te lo dije hace rato tampoco puedo dejar todo el trabajo a Vita o a Zafira-_

 _-sino te conociera te diría esta bien pero se como eres Hayate te gusta estar ligando con cuanta mujer; tu no aprendes verdad?-_

 _-vamos carim estas exagerando, sabes que te amo- acercándose a ella, tomándola de la cintura y la besa_

 _-es que hayate tambien necesito que estés en casa conmigo con los niños no haya afuera- abrazandola_

 _-cuando fue la última vez que llegue mas tarde a casa- separándose_

 _-a las 5 de la mañana-_

 _-y tu?-_

 _-por el trabajo solamente… -_

 _-10 de la mañana y yo quedándome con los niños, ves como se te olvida?-_

 _-te estoy diciendo por el trabajo no por salir de fiesta!-_

 _\- ves como se te olvida? -_

 _-hay por dios Hayate- saliendo de la habitación_

 _-sabes que estoy en lo correcto yo ni siquiera se que haces! Cuando te ibas por dias- gritándole_

 _-siguele y la única que se va a ir definitivamente de aquí eres tu y tus fiestas asi a gusto podrás llegar a la hora que se te de la gana- gritándole también_

… _ **..**_

 _ ***-comentarios Carim:**_

 _ **se que su trabajo necesita que ella este pero también tiene gente que pueda hacer eso por ella, pero se perfectamente que lo hace solo para ligarse a mas mujeres-***_

… _ **.**_

 _-sabes que es lo que mas me molesta?, el hecho de que no sepas que me molesta y si lo supieras aun asi te vale lo que pase conmigo parece que estoy pintada o quien sabe que demonios pase por tu cabeza- le decía Carim a Hayate*_

…

-dime algo Hayate crees que eso esta bien?- _preguntaba el director_

-no-

-dime que haces en el trabajo?-

-que hago?, pues atiendo, converso-

-conversar con quien?-

-con los clientes de ahí-

-con alguna mujer?-

-ammm si-

-dime… cuando vas a tu trabajo ligas con las chicas que conoces ahí por satisfacción?-

-si-

-por que no te separas de una vez de tu mujer?-

-por que la amo ya lo dije-

-la amas pero ligas a otras mujeres-

-lo hago porque asi es mi trabajo-

…..

 _ **En la habitación contigua….**_

-hola chicas; hoy tuvieron su primera lección sus esposos llamada lenguaje y comunicación; y ha llegado la hora del examen final del dia de hoy, mas que nada sabrán si hay un antes o un después de estos ejercicios y de lo que haya pasado en el transcurso del día, puede que no se note demasiada la diferencia es normal pero aquí sabremos si en verdad estan o no comunicados sus esposos con ustedes dándoles a entender que no siempre tienen la razón o que ustedes tengan la culpa, quedo claro?, ahora haremos pasar a sus maridos para iniciar con el examen- _les decia el director_

 _Pasando a los 7 maridos, poniéndolos a cada uno enfrente de sus esposas a una cierta distancia…_

-este es un ejercicio realmente difícil porque vamos a vendarles los ojos a sus esposas- _diciendo el director y_ _Empezando a taparles los ojos de las chicas_ \- te veo algo inquieto Takeda- observandolo

-si un poco- _contestaba_

-bueno relájense-

-para ti es fácil relajarse, porque no está tu esposa ahi- _volviendo a contestar_

 _ ***-yo sinceramente no hubiera dicho esa clase de cosas-***_

-bueno llego el momento del ejercicio final del dia de hoy, asi que todos ustedes están aquí para encontrar a sus esposas, asi que pasare a uno de ustedes al frente- _pasando al frente a Fate quien no decía nada mientras también le tapaban los ojos-_ voy a traer aquí enfrente tuyo a cada una de las chicas, como sabrás que tanto a ti como a las chicas les tape los ojos, asi que quiero que me indiques de forma sensorial, que te comuniques sensorialmente con tu esposa ya sea sabiendo, sintiendo, besando, olfateando o apoyando tu barbilla o labios en alguna parte de su cuerpo, que te ayude a saber identificar a tu mujer, solamente tendrás una manera de indicarnos cuando tu sientas que es tu mujer y esa será abrazándola, asi que a partir de este momento manos atrás, no pueden hacer sonidos, quedo claro?-

 _ ***aquí hay mucho en riesgo, si ellos no sienten ese algo, esa conexión, esa sintonía que les ayude a saber quienes son sus esposas, en este ejercicio si no sabes o sientes a tu esposa simplemente estas perdido, has fallado…***_

 _Aquella habitación se encontraba en silencio, fate esperaba a que le indicaran o a saber que ya podia empezar la búsqueda de su esposa y la primera chica que tuvo enfrente de ella fue Shamal esposa de signum…_

 _Fate quien es un poco mas alta que Shamal decidio primero acercar la mejilla en la cara de Shamal para luego buscar su frente y empezar a oler un poco, para luego olerle el cuello, no fue bastante tiempo para que ella negara con la cabeza y asi pasara a la siguiente chica que era Mio…_

… _.._

 _ ***-comentarios Takeda:**_

 _ **Al ver a mi mujer siendo toqueteada por alguien mas que no soy yo, me cayo mal, quería romper caras***_

… _ **.**_

 _Al acercarse Fate a mio sintió desde un principio la diferencia de tamaños ya que Mio le llegaba al pecho pero eso no significaba que no fuese su esposa ya que le daba buenos motivos desde un inicio para dudar, acerco lentamente a sentir primero su mejilla con la de ella luego bajo un poco mas para sentir el cuello dándole un pequeño beso y después de eso oler esa parte del cuello, haciendo que Mio sonriera pero se mordiera el labio para evitar cualquier sonido, Fate de nuevo levanto la cara y pudo poner su barbilla encima de la cabeza de Mio, se quedo ahí por unos momentos para después terminar oliendo de nuevo su cabeza y alejarse de nuevo de ella y negar con su cabeza, haciendo que Takeda suspirara de alivio…_

 _La siguiente en pasar fue Youko esposa de midori, al cercase Fate hacía ella sintió sus labios chocar contra la tela que tenia en los ojos Youko, para después sentir youko un poco de cosquilleo al sentir los labios de fate en ambas partes del cuello…_

…

 _ ***-comentarios midori:**_

 _ **Sabia de que trataba el ejercicio asi que simplemente pues espere…-***_

…

 _Para finalizar separándose de ella y negar con la cabeza de nuevo…._

 _Para este caso habían puesto un banco pequeño e hicieron que delicadamente subiera su esposa… Nanoha; pareciendo ser de la misma estatura que la chica anterior sintiendo eso Fate quiso por un segundo negar la cabeza, pero se detuvo, decidió agacharse un poco y posar sus labios en las mejillas de nanoha y olerla en el transcurso; eso hizo darse cuenta de quien era, de quien estaba enfrente de ella sonriendo con satisfacción Fate, por el hecho de saber que era su esposa, pero decidió bajar un poco mas mientras sus labios recorrían el cuello completo de Nanoha, quien se mantenía mordiéndose el labio inferior omitiendo cualquier sonido, bajando aun mas Fate con una sonrisa de victoria en los labios no podia contenerse la felicidad que emanaba en esa sonrisa Fate, bajo aun poco mas su cabeza hasta llegar casi al pecho para después trazar de nuevo con sus labios un camino hacia arriba._

 _Cuando los labios de Fate llegaron hasta la barbilla de Nanoha, Fate decidió abrazarla por fin mientras la cargaba y Nanoha posaba sus manos en los hombros de su esposa para bajar la cabeza y encontrarse con los labios de Fate, quien correspondía el beso con pasión, Nanoha se quitaba y le quitaba a Fate la venda que traían puestas, para luego Fate bajar a nanoha y ponerla en el banco y besarse de nuevo…._

 _-_ fate-chan!- _llorando_

 _-_ mi hermosa Nanoha, te encontré _-_

-sabia que lo harias-

 _ ***simplemente impresionante, por parte de Fate aun a pesar de haberle jugado de forma distinta y de casi perder la oportunidad de encontrar a su mujer, se de tuvo y regreso a verificar si era o no ella, tomándose su tiempo aun a pesar de saber ya, quien era***_

-felicidades chicas, Fate me impresionaste en verdad- _decía el director_

… _ **..**_

 _ ***comentario de Nanoha:**_

 _ **Primero había sentido miedo porque me hicieron subir a un banco pero al sentir el primer toque y el ligero aroma de Fate-chan me sentí con ganas de abrazarla pero sabia que eso era contra las reglas asi que espere y cuando se atrevió a poner sus labios encima de mi mejilla y después irse al cuello me hizo entender que era ella, ya que es la única que me da besos de esa forma tan cálida, como lo hace Fate-chan, me gusto que me identificara, creo que ha tenido un gran cambio el dia de hoy-***_

 _ ***-comentario de Fate:**_

 _ **Conozco el cuerpo de Nanoha como si fuese la palma de mi mano pero al momento de sentir que era alguien que ya me habían puesto, iba a negar de nuevo con la cabeza, pero el hecho de haber rozado o mas bien sentido el aroma de Nanoha me hizo retroceder en mi decisión de decir que no era ella, cuando me acerque mas a ella sabia que era ella, como no saberlo, si ella es increíblemente hermosa-***_

… _ **.**_

 _el siguiente esposo en pasar fue Hayate, quien al tener enfrente a esposa de Mikoto y sentir ese busto que la caracterizaba decidió tocar un poco mas con su nariz, labios, cara…_

-juro por los dioses que si vuelves a acércate a ella asi de nuevo… te matare…- _susurraba Mikoto con una sonrisa algo sadica_

… _ **..**_

 _ ***-comentario Mikoto:**_

 _ **Cuando me toco ver que hayate le restregaba la cara en los pachos de mi mujer si me enojo, se supone que si sabes que tu mujer esta ahí por lo menos un poco de respeto pero veo que esa palabra no existe cuando se trata de invadir el espacio de las chicas y en este caso de mi mujer solo por tener los ojos cerrados-***_

 _ ***-comentario Fate:**_

 _ **Sinceramente Hayate se paso de la raya, esta viendo que no es su chica y ahí va a restregarle casi todo el cuerpo a la pobre de Mai-***_

…

 _para después ser Mai quien alejaba a hayate con la mano, haciendo que Hayate negara con la cabeza, después le siguió Shamal, quien recibia entre delicadamente y apasionadamente los besos en su cuello, haciendo que se moviera y Hayate sonriendo, pero de nuevo negó la cabeza, después le pusieron enfrente a Youko quien solo podia sentir ese respirar delicado como cosquilleo que le recorría desde el hombro hasta el cuello y de ahí subir para empezar a besarle y toparse con su frente negando de nuevo con la cabeza…._

 _La siguiente en pasar fue Shizuru quien era por lo menos unos 10 centímetros mas alta que Hayate, pero esta vez en vez de ir delicadamente fue un poco mas brusca sintiendo, besando, olfateando lo que era la parte del cuello y hombros para luego tratar de dirigirse a los labios, que no podia hayate alcanzar aunque se parara de puntitas…_

…

 _ ***-comentario de Takeda:**_

 _ **Estuvo intensa esta Hayate… tuvo enfrente al mujer de Natsuki y Hayate desde un principio sintiendo que la mujer que tiene ahí esta mas alta que ella y aun asi quiere alcanzarla de puntitas?, osea hayate esa no es tu mujer que carajos estas casi brincándole encima a la que no es tu mujer, loca-***_

 _ ***-comentario de Hayate:**_

 _ **Bueno que simplemente me pidieron reconocer a mi mujer asi que yo que iba saber si no me estaban jugando chueco como a Fate..-**_

… _.._

 _La siguiente que paso al frente de Hayate fue Carim su esposa…._

 _Quien tenían casi la misma altura y sintiendo eso hayate se acercó a la mejilla de Carmin para dar unos pequeños besos cortos y dirigirse a su boca, deteniéndose por un segundo para después besarla, pero carim la alejo quitándose ambas la venda que tenían en los ojos, estaba un poco desorientada Hayate al sentir que su esposa la había alejado…_

… _ **..**_

 _ ***-comentario de Carim:**_

 _ **Sinceramente me fue difícil reconocer que era ella, no me imagine que era ella…***_

…

-ven abrázame- _diciéndole con una sonrisa Carim a Hayate_

-me espantaste- _le contestaba abrazándola con fuerza_

…

 _ ***-comentario de hayate:**_

 _ **Sinceramente me dolio el hecho que me haya alejado asi tan repentinamente fue la primera vez que alguien me aleja, tal vez los nervios o que se yo..-***_

… _.._

 _El siguiente esposo en pasar era Mikoto, quien lo hizo de manera sencilla acercándose primero para después sentir el pecho y después acercar su rostro y hundirlo en el pecho de Mio, Shamal, Nanoha hasta sentir el de su esposa quien hundió su rostro de manera especial, sintiendo esa suavidad que la caracterizaba, junto con su olor y el palpitar de su corazón al haber puesto uno de sus oídos cerca del corazón, mientras la abrazaba con alegría y la cargaba, para que después se besaran, confirmando que se habían encontrado…._

 _Midori fue la siguiente en pasar que simplemente con olfatear y tocar un poco pudo identificar a su esposa Youko quien simplemente había sentido el toque algo desesperado de su esposa haciéndola saber que era ella pero al momento de que confirmaran y se besaran fue con una enorme paciencia que tardaron unos minutos en despegarse y quitarse la venda de los ojos…._

 _Después de Midori paso Signum, quien tímidamente se acercaba a cada una de las chicas primero con su frente agachándose un poco, sintiendo un poco de sus mejillas y de su olor, pasando por Youko, Mio, Mai, Carim hasta que le supieron enfrente de ella a su esposa Shamal, el primer contacto que tuvo con ella fue realmente dudoso y timido, notando de nuevo la diferencia de estaturas, signum de nuevo bajo su rostro tocando con su mejilla, la mejilla de shamal, acercándose mas hacia ella pero sin dar un paso hacia delante sintiendo los ligeros roces que su cuerpo sentía al estar un poco mas cerca de ella y por fin dando un paso hacia delante para poder abrazarla y confirmando de que ella es su esposa…_

 _El penúltimo en pasar fue Takeda quien de una forma fugas, y con solo toques ligeros en los hombros de Shizuru, Mai, Carim, Shamal… Nanoha era ya la quinta chica que takeda negaba la cabeza; haciendo que el director hablara…_

-esta es la quinta vez que solamente con un par de toques en los hombros dices no, solo te estas basando en como tu mujer esta vestida, eso no cuenta, porque pareciera que no tuvieras la venda, si quieres seguir haciéndolo hazlo, pero eso no es lo que pedi, simplemente fallaste-

 _Después a takeda le acercaban a Youko a quien le hizo lo mismo; solo tocando un poco los hombros para después negar la cabeza, hasta que sintió a su esposa ligeramente de nuevo con su barbilla sus hombros pero esta vez se detuvo para hacerle un poco de cosquillas en el cuello de Mio con su barba, haciendo que ella emitirá una pequeña risa y este abrazarla al momento de escucharla y después besarla….._

-eras tu el que hacia trampa?- _le decia Mio a Takeda_

-bien , salgan ustedes dos conmigo- _decia el director_

 _ **Saliendo del salón…**_

 _-hiciste trampa takeda-_

 _-no-_

…

 _ ***-comentario de Mio:**_

 _ **Cuando mencionaron de que alguien estaba haciendo trampa el primero que se me vino a la mente fue el, asi que no me sorprende que haya sido el único en hacerlo-***_

 _ ***-comentario de Takeda:**_

 _ **Yo no hice trampa, yo pude identificar a mi pareja, que me salgan con eso simplemente no..-***_

… _.._

-no lo niegues que yo estuve viéndolo, ni duraste 10 segundos en tocar a las chicas para negar después con la cabeza- _decia el director_

-no lo hice-

-eres de lo peor Takeda- _decia Mio_

-creo que seras tu al que se ira al extraordinario, en fin eso lo hablaremos después, de nuevo vayan a sus lugares…-

… _.._

 _ **De nuevo en el cuarto…**_

 _Las chicas aun tenían los ojos vendados los chicos después de haber pasado la prueba seguían observando…_

 _El lugar se encontraba en silencio de nuevo, la ultima persona que tenia que pasar era Natsuki, quien ya se encontraba ahí parada y aun no se movía, mientras esperaba a la mujer a quien le atreverían a acercarle primero y en esta ocasión era Nanoha una mujer algo ligeramente un poco mas alta que Natsuki, por su parte Natsuki al sentir que alguien estaba cerca decidió primero olfatear una parte de los hombros de Nanoha sintiendo el cabello de esta que posaba cerca del hombro, siguió olfateando hasta el punto de llegar a su cuello casi rozando sus labios con el cuello de Nanoha…_

… _.._

 _ ***-comentario Fate:**_

 _ **Esta ultima parte del ejercicio si me vino de bajada, aunque no se me notara demasiado ya que había soportado suficiente el ver como los otros se le acercaban a mi mujer aunque, si me seguía calentando algo, pero el ver a una persona como Natsuki que a pesar de su apariencia tiene ese aire seductor, si me hizo sentir un poco de miedo, pero solo porque veo que Natsuki es una chica demasiado respetuosa, lo entiendo, pero también lo veo del lado bueno, cuando sepas que la que esta enfrente de ti es o no es tu esposa es porque significa que la conoces y eso para mi el haber podido reconocer a mi mujer fue y será un gran logro para mi-***_

….

 _Natsuki seguía olfateando cuando por fin decidió darle un beso en el cuello, haciendo estremecer algo a Nanoha y omitiendo el sonido que pudo haber salido de su boca, pero después Natsuki se alejo y negó con la cabeza…_

-decides que no es tu esposa?- _decía el director y natsuki aun negando con la cabeza-_ estas segura no es tu esposa?- _moviendo la cabeza afirmando Natsuki-_ en verdad estas segura que no es tu esposa- _aun afirmando con la cabeza-_ muy bien te pondremos a la siguiente chica-

 _Ayudando a nanoha a su antiguo lugar para después llevar ante Natsuki a Carim esposa de Hayate…._

 _Cuando Natsuki sintió que otra chica estaba enfrente de ella decidió chocar un poco su pecho en contra de ella para después dar ligeros toques con su barbilla en el hombro descubierto de carim, después decidio olerla…_

…

 _ ***-comentarios Hayate:**_

 _ **De por si después de lo que paso con mi esposa, me medio incomodo cuando la vi sonreir por un momento por el toque de Natsuki, pero supongo que es normal aunque digo tampoco la puedo estar privatizando, solo porque le este dando besos por aquí, por haya-***_

…

 _Una vez mas Natsuki dio un ultimo toque con sus labios al cuello de carim para volverse a alejar de ella y de nuevo negar con la cabeza…_

-estas seguro?- _le pregunta el director_

 _mientras que Natsuki de nuevo afirmaba que ella no era su esposa volvieron a guiar a carim a su lugar para después ponerle enfrente de Natsuki a Mio pareja de Takeda…._

 _Al sentir de nuevo Natsuki que estaba alguien mas enfrente suyo dudo por un momentos ya que Mio es por lo menos 15 centímetros mas baja que ella… asi que pego delicadamente su frente con la de ella sintiendo su boca tocar la parte de la venda que tenia Mio en los ojos, se despego un poco para después agacharse un poco mas y tocar con una parte de su cara otra parte de Mio que por un momento rozo Natsuki los labios de Mio…._

… _.._

 _ ***-comentarios de Mikoto:**_

 _ **Cuando takeda veía que su chica la ponían ahi, lo vi sufriendo, realmente estaba incomodo cuando vio que pusieron a su chica ahí parada para ser explorada, toqueteada pero con ganas de romper caras, pero cuando me toco ver a Mai ahí de nuevo y haciéndole lo mismo también me puse a pensar o preguntar cosas de nuevo-***_

…

 _Era la cuarta chica que le ponían enfrente a Natsuki y esta vez era Mai esposa de Mikoto, desde el primer momento de que se había acercado había notado los pechos enormes de ella, haciendo que enseguida se alejara y negara con la cabeza…_

-bien- _decía el director_

 _Mientras que a Mai la ponían de nuevo en su lugar para después poner enfrente de Natsuki a su esposa Shizuru…_

 _Shizuru era ligeramente un poco mas baja que su esposa; pero al momento de que Natsuki sintió su cuerpo entrar en contacto con el de su esposa, sonrió tan abiertamente y deslumbrante por unos segundos que tuvo que contener las ansias de besarla y abrazarla de una vez…_

 _mientras que Shizuru hacia una mueca de entre cosquilleo y sonrisa, ya que Natsuki se había aventurado a mas posando sus labios en una parte de los hombros alejada del cuello, pero acercándose a ella con pequeños besos, para terminar completamente su cara perfectamente embonada en ese espacio que estaba entre el hombro y cuello, besando delicadamente esa parte que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, moviendo su boca sin pronunciar sonido alguno como si le estuviera hablando al cuerpo de su esposa, diciéndole que era su lugar preferido para descansar, disfrutar del olor que ella emanaba y besar, y asi por fin darle un pequeño beso y abrazarla, haciendo que también Shizuru sonriera abiertamente sabiendo ella también quien era quien le estaba haciendo todo eso, shizuru le contesto el abrazo buscando de nuevo los labios de Natsuki mientras que su esposa Natsuki posaba sus manos entre las mejillas y nuca de Shizuru para besarla y shizuru después posar sus manos encima de los de Natsuki…_

 _besándose con tanta delicadeza, con tanto amor, con tanta pasión, en esos pequeños besos algo torpes que se daban entre sonrisas de alegría y felicidad; y que Shizuru decidió quitarse por fin la venda que tenia para después ayudarle a su esposa a quitarle la suya, quien estaba realmente conmovida, soltando algunas pequeñas lagrimas para después mirarse a los ojos, y besarse de nuevo, ahora empezando a soltar unas lagrimas Shizuru…_

-me encontraste mi Natsuki, lo hiciste en verdad- _susurrándole mientras hundía su cabeza en el cuello de Natsuki_

…

 _ ***comentario de Shizuru:**_

 _ **me hizo temblar el encontrarme con ella de nuevo a sabiendas de que podía ser cualquiera, simple..mente el saber… que… que ella me escogió de nuevo entre todas las demás chicas…. me hizo, me hizo en.. entender que en verdad me ama, me ama demasiado, simplemente me, me encontró de nuevo- limpiándose algunas rebeldes lagrimas…***_

… _ **..**_

-en verdad te encontré de nuevo, en verdad lo hice- _cargándola_

-si, lo hiciste y eso me hace realmente feliz en verdad-

-te amo tanto Shizuru, perdóname…. te juro que cambiare seré una mejor esposa para ti, te amo tanto en verdad Shizuru- _diciéndole sin despegarse del abrazo…._

-yo te amo mucho mas mi Natsuki gracias-

…..

 _ ***-comentario de Natsuki:**_

 _ **Por un momento fui ciega y me hizo darme cuenta que aun a pesar de las dificultades que tiene un ciego pueden aun asi encontrarse con el amor de su vida ya que a pesar de que haya sentido a las demás chicas y no sentir nada; y para que después me pongan a Shizuru enfrente mía y apenas la tocara y yo ya sabia que era ella..**_

 _ **me hizo sentir tan feliz el hecho que la haya encontrado de nuevo demostrándole a ella que podía encontrarla no una, ni dos sino que soy capaz de seguirla buscando las veces que sean necesarias porque en verdad la amo-***_

…

 _ ***primero me había sorprendido Fate, después la trampa que hizo el alumno Takeda, y para que después vieran lo que paso con Natsuki, mostrando que tenia una gran y especial sintonía entre ella y su esposa, los descoloco, y a mi me fascino sinceramente me dije a mi mismo aun sabiéndolo las apariencias engañan ya que sinceramente Natsuki no se ve ni de chiste una pizca de mostrar tan abiertamente su amor por alguien y aun a pesar de que los demás esposos hayan encontrado a sus esposas, no fue tan, tan pero tan emotivo como lo que ellas tuvieron, planteándose de nuevo el hecho de cambiar y de querer tal vez sentir lo que ellas sintieron en ese momento***_

-muy bien chicos Rei les hará un recuento de lo sucedido _\- diciendo el director_

 _-_ quiero decir o mas bien quiero destacar la reacción de varios de ustedes por que en verdad me sorprendieron, pero el que mas me gusto, sorprendió fuiste tu Natsuki, nosotros te vemos aquí con ese porte impecable, serio hasta puedo decir que eres de esas personas que son frias como el polo norte y sin sentimientos, pero apenas te acercaste a tu esposa y sonreíste de oreja a oreja dejando de lado esa forma de ser porque no es mascara, sino dejar a un lado la forma de ser de alguien que es asi, es porque en verdad estas enamorada de tu esposa Shizuru, simplemente muy lindo, tierno de tu parte Natsuki-

 _-_ a mi el que no me gusto fue el caso de Takeda, que hizo trampa, tocando rozando la menor cantidad posible incluso lo hiciste con tu esposa, la tocaste un poco y para rectificar le hiciste cosquillas con la barbilla para haber que sacabas, y solo asi pudiste encontrarla, no te vi conectado te vi con ganas de salirte del problema sabiendo cómo estaba vestida el dia de hoy tu esposa - _decia el director_

-también quisiera mencionar el caso de Hayate, que te encontré poco conectada con tu esposa carim al momento de descubrirla- _le decia Rei_

-creo que el dia de hoy no se quiso conectar conmigo no lo se-

-tu sientes que por parte de ella hubo una distancia, no es cierto?-

-si, de seguro fue la situación se puso nerviosa o yo que se-

-carim como te sentiste?-

-yo me sentía tranquila-

-entonces por que me alejaste?-

-pero luego te dije que me abrazaras-

-yo creo que ahí; hayate tienes que ponerte a pensar o saber, a platicar el por qué carim no sintió esa conexión que tu sientes con ella pero aun asi no debes de dudar al momento de que tu hayate sientes que es ella y ella te aleja un poco por el beso que le diste, debes en ese momento de tomarla con un poco mas de fuerza haciéndole entender que eres tu mi mujer, por que se que lo eres y te besare-

-si, entiendo-

-bien chicos ha terminado la primera clase y quiero que sepan algo muy importante, vieron cadenas en las puertas?, no verdad, las puertas de este lugar están abiertas, asi que como entraron sin ver cadenas, sin llaves, pueden salir con esa misma facilidad que con la que entraron, dependerá de ustedes si quieren seguir para lograr su objetivo… ser buenos maridos, asi que espero que sigan trabajando como lo hicieron el dia de hoy y gracias….-

…..

Jajaajajaja espero que les agrade ya nos deshicimos de uno falta el otro jajajajajaja…. Bueno espero que les haya gustado subiré otro cuando lo tenga listo aun no termina mi primera ronda de actualizaciones jajajajaja….. nos vemos mis salvajes

….


End file.
